


This is the Beat of My Heart

by Mariskad



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:25:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariskad/pseuds/Mariskad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella Heart has lived her life in an orphanage. That's until she's adopted by the Hemmings. She finds herself feeling things for her new brothers friend. These feelings are foreign to her. She's scared and confused as to why her heart beats so fast for this multi color haired boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stella

"Give me back my pizza you brat!" I yelled to Molly. I turned around for one second to get hot sause for my pizza and when I turn back its gone! She ran off laughing. I groan and take another piece. Molly is only 6 so I can't get mad at her. I live in 'Happy Smiles Home For Kids.' Its probably one of the worse names ever. I've been here since I was about 6. My parents were both druggies so I got taken away from them. I don't remember them much. Although I do remember how badly they abused me. We were on vacation when I got taken so I basically had to move to where we were. I'm from America, but we were visiting Australia at the time so now I live here. I don't have a cool accent like everyone else does which sucks. I don't think I'll ever get adopted. When i first came here I had friends then, but they've all gotten adopted. I'm turning 17 in a week. No one wants to adopt me. I mean I don't blame them I'm older. I can't have as much fun with younger and newly married parents. I'm the oldest here and the second oldest is a 14 year old girl named Lucy. She is my best friend despite the age difference. I don't know what I'll do when she gets adopted. Something tells me it'll be soon and that scares me. She is like my little sister. She is the closest thing to a family I've ever had. She is the only one I have. I've loved her since she got here when she was only 5. I feel like I've raised her.

"Stella!" I heard Lucy yell from upstairs. I stuck the pizza in my mouth and ran up the our room. I saw her sitting on her bed looking at her iPod.

"What's up Luc?" I asked pizza still in my mouth. She looked up from her ipod and at me and chuckled.

"Would you dye my hair for me?" She asked.

"I dunno little turtle." I said using her nickname. She frowned.

"I just don't want it to effect you getting adopted." I tried to explain. She frowned again. She stood up and hugged me. I was quick to hug back.

"What if I want it to?" she said quietly. I patted her hair.

"Don't say that." I pulled back to look at her face, but still holding her arms.

"You'll have a nice, loving, and caring family. Weather that's with me when I'm 18 in a year or with a family. Everything will be fine." I told her looking her straight in the eyes making sure she understood. She nodded and I kissed her hair. I smiled at her and she smiled back. She reached behind me and took the pizza I set on the table and took a bite.

"No! Not again. I may love you, but Molly took my first piece so go get your own shorty!" I took the pizza back and took a bit and ran off. I heard her giggle and run after me.

 

"So I was thinking of changing my hair to a dark blue going into a dark purple what you think?" Lucy held up a thumbs up smiling at me with food stuffed in her mouth. If you saw us together you'd think we were blood sisters. We have the same brown eyes and the same brown hair. it's quite creepy to be honest.

"Are you sticking with just the underneath or doing full head yet?" she asked after swallowing her food.

" I think I'm sticking with just underneath for now."

"You wanna watch me do it?" I asked. I saw her eyes light up and she had a giant grin. She quickly nodded her head.

"Wanna go ask Miss Holiday now so we can make it look nice before those people come in a couple days?" Lucy asked. I nodded and we threw our paper plates away. I turned around and ran into someone.

"Shit sorry." I muttered.

"It's fine." the 12 year old I think her name was Maddie said. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I walked away to go to Miss Holiday's office seeing Lucy had left me and went already. Cheers love you too Lucy! Not all the kids here are bad. Just most of them are a lot younger than me and extremely annoying. I walked into Holiday's office and saw her talking with Lucy. They both had wide smiles.

"Hey Lucy thanks for waiting for me." I said sarcastically. She chuckled and turned to me

"She said we could go!" she cheered.

"Great! Let's get going little turtle!"

 

Once we made it to the closest drug store that sells actually really good hair dye we walked in.

"Grab a basket for me Luc I wanna get us some snacks."she nodded and grabbed a basket and handing me it. I took it smiling at her. I walked over to the hair dye section and found and dark blue and dark purple dye. I put the dye into the basket and look at Lucy. She's looking at the dye with longing eyes. I know she's wanted to do her hair for a while, but I don't want her to not get adopted for that reason. I don't care anymore. I love my little turtle so I'll do a small hid able strand for her. It's so she can see it, but if you don't want someone to you can hide it.

"Go pick out some snacks I'll meet you in the candy isle." I told her and she ran off to the isle. I grab a box of red hair dye for her and walked to the candy isle. I quickly grabbed a big bag of gummy bears and set it over the hair dye so she couldn't see.

"Did you find something?" I asked her.

"Just these." she said holding up a bag of candy and tossing it into the basket.

"Let's go then shall we?" I said and we skipped off to the counter because we're 5.

"Why don't you wait outside while I pay for this stuff" I told her. She nodded and walked out the sliding doors. I pay for everything and make sure the dye is still covered and then walked outside to find Lucy. I looked around for her and saw her with a group of boys about my age. The one closest to her strokes her arm and she flitches. I march over to them.

"Hey mind keeping your hands off my little sister!" I yell at him.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" he asked with an amused tone raising an eyebrow.

"Back off! I can keep your ass." after I said that he stepped closer to me. He tried reaching for my arm, but I punched him square in the nose. He screamed and grabbed it.

"Bitch." he muttered while his friend started chuckling. I grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her behind me.

"Now if you excuse us. Have a lovely day." I said happily to his friends.

"As for you" I pointed to the kid on the ground.

"Try to not be an asshole. Okay?" I walked away with Lucy following quickly behind. We started on our walk back to the orphanage.

" I'm sorry." Lucy said quietly.

"Little turtle it's not your fault." I reassured her and she slowly nodded.

 

Once we made it back to the orphanage I set the candy on mine and Lucy's beds and we walked to the bathroom. I pulled my dyes out of the bag and set the boxes on the counter. I pulled out the red box and I saw Lucy's eyes light up.

"I- is that for me?" she said excitedly. I nodded my head and she squealed. I chuckled when she started dancing around.

"Let's change into a bad shirt and I'm going to go get my iPod then we can start k?" she nodded and I ran off to get my iPod. When i ran out the door I ran into Miss Holiday.

"Sorry Miss!" I said quickly. She chuckled and looked behind me to the bathroom.

"What are you two doing?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I'm changing my hair color and giving Lucy a small strip of red." I said smiling. Holiday nodded her head and we continued running to our room. We both changed into plan white t-shirts. I took my iPod that Miss Holiday got me for my birthday last year off its charger. We ran back with successfully not running into anyone.

"Okay! Now let us get to dyeing our hair!" I yelled while doing a stupid dance. Lucy and I start laughing and then I started the music and opened the boxes.

"Oh! I love this song!"

"This is gospel for the fallen ones locked away in permanent slumber" Lucy sang loudly. I chuckled and took out the two bottles of dye.

"Ok, so I'm going to teach you how to do this." she nodded.

"Open that packet and pour it into this container and then shake. Got it?" she nodded again and did what I said and so did I. While we were shaking it we started singing along to the music. I thought it sounded beautiful. I mean Bradley a 10 year old boy here didn't think so, but he doesn't know shit. Once we shook the bottles of bleach enough we set the bottles down and put our gloves on.

"Ok now you want to get the piece of hair you want to dye and tie it at the top by your scalp." Lucy grabbed a clear elastic band and handed it to me.

"Can you do it for me?" I nodded and she turned around so I was facing her back. I took the strand I thought could be hidden the best. I tied it as close to the scalp as possible and then grabbed a hair tie and tied the rest of her long brown hair back into a ponytail. She turned back around and I did the same thing to my hair. I had to make two bigger ones on both side in the back and then pull the rest back.

"Now start pouring it onto that one strip be careful not to get it anywhere." I started and Lucy watched me till she felt comfortable doing it herself. She finished before me so when she was done I had to give her directions while still bleaching my hair.

"Ok now take the foil out of the cabinet and wrap it around your hair and get it all packed together." She found the foil then did as told. I finished doing my finally and did what she did. I took the bottles of bleach and poured it out and threw the bottles away. I learned that I had to pour it out the hard way. (AN: if you dye your hair I'm sure you know what I mean) We remove our gloves and I throw them away.

"Now we sit here for like 30 minutes then we'll check it!" I carefully went to our room and got our candy and then sat down on the bathroom floor and took this time to have one of our sister talks. They mostly consisted of her telling me about bands she just randomly finds, but they're fun and still some sister time.

"So I found this band!" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"They are called New Hollow and they're like extremely cute!" she said excitedly making me chuckle.

"How old are all of them?"

"Too old for me." she frowned.

"Girl you are one independent black woman who don't need no man!" she busted out laughing and I did too.

"Why am I friends with you?"

"Because you loveeee me!" we kept talking about random bands and things then the timer went off and we rinsed out the bleach.

"Ok, now shake up your red dye then take that cap off and put this one on." I handed her a cap and she nodded doing what I said. I did too.

"Then do the same thing you did with the foil on the bleach to this one." she again nods. after we've done that we had another talk and she told me more about some bands. I got more confused and started mixing them up. She teased me when I did and we laughed. After a while the timer for our dye went off and I stopped it. We again rinsed out our hair and then looked in the mirror.

"Your hair looks so pretty Stel!" she excitedly yelled.

"Well so does your little turtle look at that!" I said picking up her red strand.

"Ahhh thank you so much Stella!" she gave me a tight hug and I squeezed her close to me not wanting to lose this little bundle of joy who is literally all I have.

"I love you Stella."

"I love you too Lucy."


	2. Chapter 2

Stella

It's been two days since we did our hair and Lucy still loves it. I'm glad that it brought this much happiness to her. Today there are people coming looking to adopt someone. No one ends up finding me they are always too captivated by all the little kids running around. I decided to fix my hair anyways then I'll fix Lucy's. I walked into the bathroom and pushed a brush threw my hair. I took the curling iron Miss Holiday also got me for my birthday last year. She is a really sweet lady. I put my hair into small lose waves. I unplugged the curling iron and I walked out to find Lucy.

"Lucy!" I called out into the hallway.

"Downstairs!" I hear her yell through all the little kids screaming. I ran down the stairs and found her playing with Ben a cute little 7 year old.

"Hey do you want me to do your hair for you?" I asked her.

"No I don't feel like looking good for someone who might possibly take me away from my sister." I frowned, but nodded and walked off to another room. I saw Miss Holiday running trying to make sure all the little ones were dressed and behaving.

"Oh! Stella I need you to go find Maddie for me I think she's hiding somewhere." Miss Holiday asked before getting distracted by a little boy taking off running naked. I ran up stairs to check in Maddie's room and found her sitting on her bed crying. I slowly walked over to her and sat down. She jumped obviously startled by my presence.

"What's wrong Maddie?" I asked her rubbing her back slowly trying to comfort her.

"I don't want to get adopted."

"Well why not?"

"My parents abused me. That's why I'm here."

"So you're scared that if you get new parents they will end up being abusive too." she nodded sadly trying to hold back tears. I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Oh Maddie! Everything will be fine! You won't ever have to see them again sweetie. My parents were abusive too and I turned out quite alright." she nodded hugging me back.

"Look you can even hide with me while the family is here alright?" she nodded and said a quiet thanks.

"Go wait for me in my room and I'll got tell Miss Holiday I couldn't find you." she walked off to my room and I ran down stairs to talk to Miss Holiday.

"I couldn't find her I'm sorry Miss." I told her and she nodded. I don't think she was paying any attention so I just walked back to my room. I saw Maddie and Lucy sitting on my bed talking.

"Hey children!" I said squeezing in between them putting my arms around their shoulders. They started laughing, but then Miss Holiday called everyone to the main room. We gave each other confused looks and got up and ran done the stairs. Everyone was stood in a line so we joined them. I'm confused.

"Okay! So you are all going to have to introduce yourselves to the man coming to adopt one of you beautiful kids." I raised my hand.

"Miss? I thought a family was coming"

"They were, but the mom and sons had family issues and needed to stay back so just the dads coming." I nodded my head. We stood there for about 15 minutes then the doorbell rang.

"Stella why don't you get that." I rolled my eyes and got out of my spot in line to get the door. I walked to the main room and opened the door. It opened to revel a man maybe in his 50's. He was handsome I'll give him that.

"Hi!" I said trying to be welcoming. He had a slightly confused look on his face.

"Is Holiday in?" he asked.

"Yes. The whole house is in the social room. Follow me." I ordered. He came in and I closed the door behind him. I walked back to the social room him following closely behind. When we got to the social room I walked back into line and Miss Holiday greeted him.

"Hi my names Holiday." she said holding out her hand for him to shake. He took it smiling.

"Mark"

"So these are my kids they are in order of age they're going to introduce themselves by name and age. Then we'll talk about paper work and things while they go off and play. Then you can go check all of them out. Sound okay?" Mark nodded still smiling. Does he ever stop?

"Alright youngest to oldest." She said looking at us all.

"Hw me name is Abwy and I'm dis many." Abby stepped forward and held up three fingers. Mark chuckled. The kids kept going down the row then it got to Maddie. She shyly took a step forward.

"Hi my names Maddie and I'm twelve." she quickly said then stood back. Now it's Lucy turn.

"Hi my names Lucy and I'm fourteen." now my turn.

"Uh Hey my names Stella and I'm sixteen I'll be seventeen in like three or four days." he smiled at me and nodded.

"Alright children go have fun!" Miss Holiday said then everyone scattered. Maddie, Lucy, and I ran to Lucy and mines room.

" I'm scared!" Lucy and Maddie said at the same time.

"Everything will be fine." I said hugging them both.

"Now let's listen to some music to past time." they nodded and I plugged my iPod into its dock. I went to an app that had playlists already made on it because I don't have money to buy songs. I just picked the one I last listened to and my favorite song started playing.

" Yussss!" I cheered

"this is gospel for the fallen ones locked away in permanent slumber" I sang out and Lucy joined me.

"Assembling their philosophies from pieces of broken memories" I was surprised when Maddie joined in.

"Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh" we all started singing together and jumping around using random things as microphones.

"This is the beat of my heart this is the beat of my heart

oh this is the beat of my heart this is the beat of my heart

The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds  
But they haven't seen the best of us yet" I climbed on my bed ready to jump off for the next line.

"If you love me let me go  
If you love me let me go  
'Cause these words are knives and often leave scars  
The fear of falling apart  
And truth be told, I never was yours  
The fear, the fear of falling apart

Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart" we kept singing until it ended and we heard clapping come from the door way. We all turned and see Mark leaving against the door frame chuckling. I smiled at him and he returned it.

"You girls are just great." he said laughing still.

"Are you all three sisters?" he asked us. I looked at us and realized how similar we looked to each other.

"No." I shook my head.

"But we might as well be." Lucy added. She looked scared. Like he was gonna break us apart. He made a face like he had an idea or something.

"Well you ladies have fun." he said and walked away.

"He's weird." Maddie said.

"I like him." I said smiling.

We continued listening to music and talking till we had to go to bed. Maddie didn't want to sleep alone so I said she could sleep in my bed with me. I'm starting to like Maddie. She's cool. I have some weird pull to her and I think I need her as a friend.

I woke up with Maddie gone and Lucy gone. I looked around the room and noticed all of Lucy's things were gone.

"No..."

I ran down stairs and saw her and Maddie in the main room hugging while crying. She saw me and her eyes got wide. I ran to her hugging her.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to leave before you got up." she started sobbing as did I. Miss Holiday had to pull her away from me and I saw Mark behind Lucy outside. I ran up to him and hugged him crying into his chest. He seemed taken back from my hug, but hugged me back tight. I pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"You take good care of her okay?" he nodded and hugged me again. We pulled away again.

"I'm sorry about your shirt." I pointed to where my tears now were.

"It's fine Stella."

"I'll see you soon Stella." he said and I nodded and walked away. I gave Lucy one last hug tears still streaming.

"Be good little turtle."

"I love you Stella."

"I love you too Lucy."

 

Luke (woah new things yay!)

"So your guys parents are serious about the adoption thing then?" Calum asked me.

"Yeah my mom making me go with her to pick the girls up in like three days." I said nodding.

"Do you think they'll be cool?" Ashton asked.

"I hope so mate. It'd suck to have shitty sisters." I never thought my parents would adopt. I mean I understand they want more kids and they don't want to have to deal with all the baby stuff, but they could've done it like a year or three ago.

"It'll be fun having sisters though Luke!" Michael said and I nodded.

"Luke! We're home come help me!" my dad yelled after walking in the door. I motioned for the guys to help me and we walked to my dad.


	3. Chapter 3

(A.N.// this is a filler chapter the next one should be longer hopefully)

Stella

I didn't eat that night. I brought up Maddie a plate then crawled into my bed while Maddie ate at the end of the bed. We sat in silence while she ate. After she finished and put everything away I saw her walk to her room.

"Maddie!" I called into the hallway. She turned to look back at me.

"Can you sleep in her with me?" she nodded her head and walked over to my bed and I lifted the covers for her to crawl into. She lied down we slept back to back. I started thinking about everything and found myself crying. Maddie turned around and hugged me from behind.

"Everything's going to be fine Stella. Everything happens for a reason." She pulled away from the hug and I turned around.

"You're one smart 12 year old. You know that right?" I said giggling through my tears. She smiled and wipe away me tears with her thumb. Not long after both of us fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up I found Maddie gone and I started panicking I looked into the hallway to her room and saw everything was still the exact same way and I sighed in relief. I sat up and leaned my back on my head board. I heard running from the hallway, and two little boys ran past my door squealing as a man chased them. Oh god not another one. The man stopped when he got to my door.

"Hey there." he said trying to sound nice.

"Hi." I said a bit annoyed.

"What's your name?" he said like he was talking to a five year old. I scoffed.

"Geez man I'm not five cut it with the soft voice I'm almost seventeen for fucks sake." once I said that I realized that today was my birthday.

"You're feisty. I like you." He said smiling. Great the one person that wants to adopt me is a creepy old man.

"I think tomorrow night my wife and son will be here to pick you up. You can be part of our little family." he creepily said to me.

"Eh I'd rather not." I said. He laughed.

"Well sorry then." he said and walked out of my room. I'm choosing to ignore it. He would never be able to legally have a child. He's too creepy to be sane. About 10 minutes after he left I heard someone running up the stairs. I close my eyes and slide back into my sheets and pull the covers to my chin.

"Happy Birthday Stella Bella mella kella!!" Maddie yelled and I chuckled and pulled the covers from my face. I smiled at her when I saw her holding a tray with 4 pancakes and two forks.

"Thanks Maddie waddie." I joked. I patted the spot in front of me and she sat down. She set the tray down in between us and handed me my fork.

"I made them myself"  
"Well I had a little help from Miss Holiday" she chuckled as did I.

"They are great!" I praised her and she smiled widely.

"Guess what!" she said randomly. I looked up from my food after taking a bit.

"What?" I said covering my mouth that was full of food.

"You're seventeen!" she exclaimed happily throwing her arms in the air."

"Yes I am!" she smiled and we went back to eating. Maddie is one hyper twelve year old. She was always so quiet. I'm happy she's opened herself up to me a bit. It makes me feel like I have my family, and I feel loved as weird as that sounds. We finished eating and Maddie left to go put everything back in the kitchen. I got out of my bed and sat on the floor by my iPod and turned some music on. Maddie walked into my room holding something behind her back.

"You didn't"

"I did." She smiled sitting in front of me. She pulled out a small blue box with a bow on top.

"It's nothing big." She said pushing the box in front of me. I took it in my hands and took the top off the box. I pushed away the tissue paper and pulled out a necklace.

"It's beautiful Maddie." I said smiling holding it up the look at it. It was a red Lego heart with two chains coming out from each side.

"You think so?" she said with a hopeful look on her face.

"Yes of course thank you so much!" I pulled her into a big hug. I do miss Lucy so very much, but everything seems so nice at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Stella 

Maddie and I are currently eating breakfast it's the day after my birthday, and Maddie and I wanted to go for a walk to the mall today. Our plans were quickly dismissed by Miss Holiday telling us she had new for us. We got up from our places at the table at walked to her office. I walked in first and sat in one if the chairs. Maddie sat next to me.

"So girls, as you know I have some new for the both of you." we nodded.

"Well there is a lady and her son coming to adopt both of you today." she said excitedly. My mind quickly thought about the man I met yesterday. He said his wife and son would pick her up, but he said at night and didn't include Maddie. It's the morning. Maybe it's not them. I'm going to stay hopeful and say it isn't.

"Stella?" Miss Holiday said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"I said go pack up your things and help Maddie with hers." I nodded and stood up. Maddie looked scared and I know why. I'm scared too. I grabbed her hand in comfort and we walked to her room first.

"Come on. Lets get you packed up." I told her she nodded slowly looking out of it. I crouched down to her level since she is about a foot shorter than me and looked her in the eyes.

"Hey, everything's going to be fine. I promise you Maddie. I'll be with you through everything. We are sisters. This will be fun." I smiled at her and she nodded her head and hugged me.

"Maddie I love you. You're like my little sister okay? Don't forget that." she nodded again and I stood straight.

"Now get your suit cases and lets get started packing."

Luke

My mom and I are currently driving to the orphanage to pick up my new sisters. I've warmed up to the fact that I will have sisters and I'm quite excited about it all.

"I'm glad you're happy about this now Luke." my mom said glancing at me not wanting to move her eyes from the road.

"Yeah me too. I think it'll be fun. I hope they won't mind the boys and the music though."

"Oh I'm quite sure they won't." she said chuckling lightly.

When we made it the the orphanage, we walk to the door. We knock on the door and I saw a girl open it then run off. We walked in a bit confused, but we soon see little kids running around yelling and just being kids. I could faintly hear music coming from the upper floor and I hummed along to the familiar song. I felt something tug at my jeans and I looked down to see a boy that's about three.

"Who are you?" he asked pointing up at me. I crouched down to his level.

"My names Luke. What's yours?"

"My name is Luke too!" he said excitedly.

"That's awesome!" I said smiling at him.

"Do you want Miss Holiday?" he ask me. I nodded to him and he ran off. I stood up and faced my mom,

"I think he might be helping us." I said laughing and she chuckled. A younger lady came running down the hall and smiled at us.

"Hi sorry about that one of the kids must of let you in." she said.

"Oh that's fine!" my mom said sweetly. The lady smiled in thanks.

"Well the girls should be packed by now. I need you to sign some papers Mrs. Hemmings, but Luke you can go up and see them if you'd like." I nodded and made my way to the stairs. I followed the music figuring that's where they are. I was met with a closed door and I knocked at it. The music stopped and a girl that looked to be my age opened the door.

"Hi, I'm Luke." I said smiling lightly.

"Stella. You must be here with your mom to pick us up right?" she asked me.

"That would be correct." I said again with a smile. I want here to feel comfortable with me. She's going to be my sister after all.

"Okay well I bet your moms doing paper work so why don't you come in. The other girl your adopting is in here too." she said and smiled back at me. I nodded and she moved out of the way so I could walk in. She sat on the floor next to girl and I sat in front of them. The girl looked up at me and studied me. She then looked in my eyes and gave me a warm smile. I smiled back.

"I'm Maddie." she said quietly.

"Luke."

"Ohhh I really like that name!" she exclaimed making Stella and I laugh.

"So how old are you guys?" I asked.

"I'm twelve." Maddie said.

"I turned seventeen yesterday." Stella said smiling.

"Well happy late birthday." I said smiling.

"Thank you! What about? How old are you?" she asked.

"Seventeen." they both nodded.

"Tell us something interesting about yourself." Stella said randomly.

"Uhh... well I'm in a band. I sing and play guitar." I saw Stella's eye light up.

"Really? That's awesome!" I always wanted to learn how to play guitar!" she said excitedly.

"I could teach you. No charge. Sister discount." I joked and she laughed.

"This is cool! I like having a brother!" Maddie said happily smiling.

"Well you got three. Then add my band mates you like never leave our house. You basically have six brothers." I laughed thinking about my best friends.

"That's still so cool!" Stella said I chuckled. We sat in a silence the. I got an idea. I sat closer to them and took out my phone.

"Here let's take pictures!" I said excitedly and the girls shook their heads. I sat close next to Stella and Maddie sat close to her so we would all fit. We did a normal one of us smiling then some funny ones. In one we had our cheeks puffed out and our eyes crossed. I decided that it was my favorite.

"I like this one!" Stella said to the one of us where we were all making puppy dog pouty faces. Our heads shot up to look at the door hearing someone knocking on the door frame. My, well our mom was standing there smiling. She walked in and sat next to me.

"Hi girls" she said sweetly.

"Hi!" Maddie and excitedly and Stella said a little more quietly.

"You must be Maddie" she said looking at Maddie.

"And you must be Stella." they nodded and my mom have them a warm smile. They both smile widely at her.

"My names Liz you can call me mom whenever you're comfortable with it." the girls nodded.

"If you guys have everything packed then we could head home." mom said. We all stood up and Stella bent down and unplugged her stereo and took her iPod off the dock on in. She set the stereo on the top of her suit case and zipped it up. She took both suit cases on her bed off and handed one to Maddie. We made our way down the stairs and let the girls say goodbye to whomever while we put their bags in the car.

"I feel great about all this!" my mom said happily.

Stella

As soon as I saw my new brother and mom and I knew we weren't going to live with the creepy old man. Everyone of my worries washed away. We are on our way home and Luke is telling us all about his band. I'm overly excited about having a brother in a band. I'm sure they are amazing. Luke sang some in the car and he has an amazing voice. We made it to our new house and Maddie was practically jumping in her seat. I could tell how excited she is. I'm just as excited, but I'm just great at hiding it. We got out of the car and went around to get our bags. I reached for mine, but was stopped by Luke taking it.

"Luke I can take it in." I protested with a frown.

"Come on your my sister I can help out a little." he smiled at me.

"Here take Maddie's then." I said handing him her bag. He sighed giving up and took it. I took mine and walked with Maddie to the door. My mom had already gotten in, but she left the door wide open. Gee how safe mom. She said I could call her mom when I'm comfortable, but I want to get used to it so I'll call her mom. She is my mom now after all.

"Gee mom how safe leaving the door wide open." Luke mutter and I chuckled.

"So yours and Maddie's rooms are up stairs next to the one with the poster on it. You can pick which one you guys want or you can even share the bigger room if you want." my mom smiled.

"Ok!" Maddie said and ran up stairs.

"I call the bigger one!" I yelled running after her. I got up the stairs and saw her walk into a room and I went into the other one and set my bag down on the floor. I fell down onto my bed and sighed. I already feel at home.

"Girls! Luke! come down for lunch!" mom called for us. I went to my door and all three of us opened our doors at the same time and looked at each other and raced down the stairs. We all crashed into our parents as we ran into the kitchen.

"Sorry!" we all said at the same time.

"Well what a lovely way to meet your new dad." my new dad joked laughing. We all laughed.

"My named Andrew, but I'd like it if you called me dad. I mean, that's what I am after all." he said and we nodded and laughed.

"So I made sandwiches! Also Luke the boys called. They are coming over in like an hour they really want to meet the girls."my mom told us. Luke nodded and she handed him a plate with a sandwich on it and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks mom." he said and walked to the tv room. I walked to my mom and she handed me a plate with a sandwich and kissed my cheek too and gave me big smile.

"Thanks mom." I said and her eyes lit up and she hugged me. I smiled at her a went to sit next to Luke. I saw the same thing happen with Maddie and she came and sat next to me.

"So I'm excited to meet your friends!" I told Luke and he smiled.

"You're going to get along really well." he said with a smile. We ate while watching random shows until I got an idea.

"Do you think you guys could play a song for me?" I asked Luke.

"Yeah! If you really want us to." he shrugged.

"Oh I really want you guys to!" I said excitedly making him laugh. The doorbell rang and he stood up.

"I got it!" I yelled and quickly ran to get the door before he did which made Maddie laugh. I opened the door and saw three boys standing there.

"This is the home of the.." I trailed off not actually knowing my last name. Wow Stella.

"Luke what's my last name?" I yelled behind me he laughed and yelled back.

"Hemmings!"

"That's a sweet name!" I exclaimed and heard the boys in front of my chuckle.

"This is the home of the Hemmings. What could I help you with?" I said.

"Well we are looking for our band mate so we can practice and meet his sisters. Think you can help?" the Asian looking one said.

"Ah! So it's Princess Maddie, Queen Stella, and the town fool Lucas you are in search for." they nodded laughing.

"Come into my castle." I said extending my arm into the house and backing up.

"You're so weird." I heard Luke say from behind me.

"Yeah, but you're stuck with me now so suck it." I did a hip thrust and walked back to Maddie who was laying on the couch laughing to the point of tears. I picked her up in my arms like and baby and carried here to the kitchen where the boys were sitting around talking. I set her down on the stool and stood behind her. I rested my arms on her head and put me head in my hands. We sat in a silence until I broke it.

"I'm boreddd!" I yelled stringing out the "D" in bored.

"Play me music Lucas! Your promised!"

"Alright! Come on boys lets play them a song. Follow us." they all walked into the basement and Maddie and I followed as told to. We walked into and studio type room with guitars, basses, microphones, and a really nice drum kit. My eyes widened in amazement. I didn't know what to do so I layed down on the ground like a starfish.

"I'm in heaven!" I yelled closing my eyes and I heard everyone laugh.

"Just play a song. I'm good on the floor." I said and they set all their stuff up and began a song. 

I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted  
I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted  
And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine  
And you're somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you  
When he says those words that hurt you do you read the ones I wrote you?

Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all

I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the makeup running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape  
'Cause I'm not fine at all

The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone  
I admit I like to see them, I admit I feel alone  
All my friends keep asking why I'm not around  
It hurts to know you're happy and to face that you've moved on  
It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long

It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?  
If what we had was real, how could you be fine?

'Cause I'm not fine at all

I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the makeup running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape

If today I woke up with you right beside me  
Like all of this was just some twisted dream  
I'd hold you closer than I ever did before  
And you'd never slip away  
And you'd never hear me say

I remember the day you told me you were leaving  
I remember the makeup running down your face  
And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them  
Like every single wish we ever made  
I wish that I could wake up with amnesia  
And forget about the stupid little things  
Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you  
And the memories I never can escape  
I'm not fine at all

They finished the song and Maddie and I clapped me still on the floor. I opened my eyes and got up.

"That was really amazing!" I said happily earning a smile from all of them.

"Thanks!" they all said.

"My children! Come up here for a second!" mom called from the top of the stairs.

"Coming mom!" Luke, Maddie, and I yelled up.


	5. Chapter 5

Stella

Maddie and Luke beat me up the stairs because I'm really unfit. I'm not fat I'm just not in shape. I got to the top of the stairs and was out of breathe.

"Stella honey are you alright?" my mom asked.

"Yeah just really out of shape." I said laughing and Luke snorted and I glared at him.

"Luke don't be rude to your sister." mom said and turned to look at him. I stuck my tongue out at him behind my moms back.

"But mom she's" he pointed a finger at me.

"Luke Hemmings."she said giving him "the look"

"Sorry mom." he said quietly. I was trying not to start laughing.

"Okay well your father and I have to go visit your aunt tomorrow and were leaving tonight. The boys can stay over tomorrow if they want, but they can't tonight. Give the girls some time to settle in. Okay?" we all nodded.

"Okay I'm going to make dinner for everyone then we have to head out." We nodded again and she smiled at us and walked to the kitchen. I decided to go unpack all of my things.

"I'm going to go unpack see you all at dinner. Do not let our little sister get hurt! And not colorful language!" I yelled running up the stairs. I unzipped my bag and took out my stereo from the top. I plugged it in and set it on my desk. I took my iPod out of my pocket and connected it playing my music.

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson   
Miss Jackson   
Are you nasty

Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson   
Are you nasty

Miss Jackson   
Miss Jackson  
Miss Jackson  
Are you nasty   
Are you nasty  
I love her anyway

I sang while pulling clothes out of my bag and putting them into my dresser and closet. I heard a knock at my door and turned down my music. I walked to the door and opened it. One of Luke's friends was standing there.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi I was just seeing if you needed any help unpacking." he said with a smile. I eternally screamed because he has a cute smile.

"Uh yeah sure. I mean if you don't mind just putting clothes away." I said with a smile.

"I don't care. Just want to try to be friendly!" he smiled and walked into my room and turned my music up louder, but not so loud that we couldn't talk to each other without yelling.

"I like your hair." He told me. I smiled looking down a it.

"Thanks I like yours too." I said pointing to his greenish strip in his hair.

"Thanks I was thinking of changing it soon." he said with a smile.

"So what's your name?" I asked him taking a shirt and putting it in my dresser.

"Michael. What's yours?"

"Stella."

"What's your sister's name?" he asked me.

"Maddie." I said with a smile.

"I like your necklace where'd you get it?" I looked down to my chest where my red heart necklace Maddie gave me is.

"Maddie got it for me for my birthday yesterday. I don't know if she somehow made it or bought it, but I love it." he smiled and nodded.

"It's cute." he took some of my pants and set them in the dresser.

"Stella!" I heard my mom call me from down stairs.

"Coming mom!" I yelled back. I ran out of my room and to the kitchen. Michael slowly walked behind me. I saw my parents with bags in their hands standing in front of my siblings and the boys. I walked to stand next to Maddie and Michael stood next to a boy with blond hair.

"Ok. Be good my babies. Stella and Maddie I want you to get sleep we're going to visit your brothers tomorrow when we get home. We'll be back around 6-ish. If you need anything call us."

"Mom we'll be fine." Luke said with a reassuring smile.

"I just want to make sure my babies are ok." she said with a smile.

"Now come give me a hug." she said opening her arms. Luke walked up to her and gave her a hug and she smiled and kissed his head. She whispered something to him and he whispered something back. I walked to her and gave her a tight hug. She squeezed me and kissed my head.

"I love you Stella." she whispered to me.

"Love you too mom." I said smiling tears in my eyes. I tried to hide it, but she saw and hugged me again. I started crying I'm not even 100% sure why. I think I just had a feeling of love wash over me and it was too much. I've never had an adult say that to me. I pulled away and hugged my dad after Luke did. I cried into his shoulder and he rubbed my back. He kissed my forehead.

"Be good." he whispered and I nodded. I walked back next to Luke still lightly crying. He pulled me into hug.

"What's wrong?" he whispered to me.

"Nothing. I'm just really happy." I told him with a smile. My parents lefted and we ate the dinner mom made for us all.

"Ok so I don't know your guys names and its bugging me." I said pointing to the blonde and the Asian looking one.

"My names Ashton and this is Calum." the blonde one said.

"Calum is such a cool name!" I said.

"Not as cool as Luke!" Maddie protested sticking her tongue out at me. I did the same to her and laughed.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked everyone.

"Well we have to practice and I bet you still have some unpacking to do, so we'll practice while you do that then we'll figure out what to do after. Sound good?" We all nodded and I took Maddie and mines plate to the dish washer, and we headed up stairs while the boys went down.

When I got to my room Maddie followed me instead of going to hers.

"Why aren't you unpacking?" I asked her.

"Oh! I finished! I wanted to talk to you about the boys."

"Ok, well what do you want to talk about?"

"They're cute!" she whispered like they'd hear or something. I chuckled.

"I guess." I said shrugging.

"Oh come one you so like one of them!" she said and sat on my bed.

"I don't really! I mean I do think one of them is cute, but I don't like him."

"Ohhhh who? who?" she was jumping on the bed now. I chuckled.

"Michael." she smiled wide.

"He looks at you like how daddy looks at mommy!" she said excitedly.

"No he doesn't you are very delusional." I took the rest of my clothes and tossed them into the dresser being done with unpacking.

"Let's listen to the boys practice while we clean up the house for mom and dad." I told Maddie and she got up and we walked down the stairs and started cleaning dancing around to them playing. They are really good. I wonder if they are like popular at all. I'll be sure to ask them. The house phone started to ring as I was fixing the couch cushions. I picked it up not looking at the phone number.

"Hello?"

"Stella honey! I forgot that you’re supposed to go pick up yours and Maddie's phones. Just tell Luke am sure he won't mind taking you." my mom said from the other line. A phone?

"You got me a phone?" I asked surprised.

"Oh of course how else am I supposed to keep track of you honey?" she asked with an amused tone.

"It's just all a lot mom."

"Nonsense you're my daughter!" she said.

"Oh I have to go sweetie tell Maddie and Luke I love them!"

"Okay mom see you tomorrow!"

"Love you Stella!"

"Love you too mom!" I hung up the phone and walked down the stairs. The boys were playing still so I stood and waited for them to finish. When they were done I clapped and all of their heads turned to me.

"You guys are really good!" I said even though I said it a lot. probably too much really.

"Thank!" they all chorused.

"Luke mom said she wanted you to take Maddie and I to pick up our phones. Oh she always says she loves you!" I informed him.

"Okay well got get Maddie and we'll go. Boy my mother said you can't stay over tonight so why don't you guys go home now. I'll text you guys!" Luke said and they all nodded and put their instruments down. I ran up to get Maddie and we waited by the door. All the boy came up and we walked outside. Ashton and Calum got into what I figured was Ashton's car and drove off.

"Michael is going to come with us. He has to pick something up at the store next to the phone store." I nodded with a smile and ran to Luke's car.

"Shotgun!" I yelled and yanked the door open and jumped in. Maddie sat behind me and Michael next to her and Luke drove.

"When you get your phone I'm forcing you to make a twitter." Luke told me nothing takin his eyes off the road. A twitter? What's that? Oh no I feel lame now shit. I look at Michael in the back seat.

"What's a twitter?" I mouthed to him and he started laughing. I glared at him.

"You really don't know?" he asked me like everyone should know.

"Dude I grew up in an orphanage!" I said in defense.

"It's a social media website thing." Luke told me. I nodded.

"So like YouTube?" I asked and they shook their heads.

"Kinda. Why?" Luke asked.

"Well I've been thinking about doing covers or something on there. I've seen some on there whenever my friend showed me when we got Internet outside of the orphanage."

"That's what we used to do!" Michael said from the back.

"What do you do now?" I asked.

"Originals! It's pretty cool!" Luke said.

"That's so awesome!" I said said getting excited again. Everyone laughed and Michael mumbled something.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing!" I glared at him and he smiled innocently at me. My heart did the thing again where it felt like it was going to explode. I don't understand. I stick my tongue out at him and we laughed.

"I swear you are a 5 year old tapped inside a 17 year old." Luke said making Maddie laugh.

We made it to the phone store an walked in past all the signs trying to persuade you with their "great deals!"

"I'll go get you your phone why don't you look at cases." Luke said and I nodded and pulled Maddie over to the cases.

"Why don't you look at these." Michael said pulling my to a rack full of iPhone cases.

"Oh no. No way they got me an iPhone!" I said shaking my head.

"Oh but they did!" Luke said from behind me handing me a box that has my phone in it.

"No way!" I said with amazement. I'm not even real family! How could they care so much? And spend so much on me?

"Oh I want to get one of those!" I said pointing to the stand that makes you a costume case. I ran over and started talking to the man.

"Hello would you like to make your own costume case?" the man behind the counter asked. I shook my head quickly and he chuckled.

"Well what picture would you want on it?" he asked me.

I thought about it for a second.

"Luke! Give me your phone!" I said to him. He nodded and unlocked it giving it to me. I scrolled through his pictures and found the one of Maddie, him, and I at the orphanage. We were all three pouting like a puppy dog. I thought it was cute.

"Can you do this one?" I asked the man showing him the phone screen.

"Yeah just email it to this address and I'll be able to get it done in a few hours." (idek if you can do something like that, that quickly but just go with it) I smiled widely and told Luke what to do on his phone. When we went back outside I opened to box with my phone and took it out. I turned it on and began setting it up while we walked through the store with Michael.

"So what do you need to get?" I asked him.

"Hair dye. I'm making my strip blue again." I nodded and kept walking behind him. Maddie and Luke went to go get candy and a movie since we had nothing else to do tonight.

"You should let me dye your hair completely one day." I told him ruffling my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah yeah someday." he said chuckling.

"So have you made a twitter yet?" He said grabbing a box of blue dye

"No not yet. I'm going to wait until I start my YouTube." I told him.

"When are you starting your YouTube?" he asked.

"Soon." I chuckled.

"Here give me your phone." He said then took it from me.

"Gee here's my phone Michael." I said sarcastically handing him air. He rolled his eyes and looked down at my phone in his hands. He typed some things then gave it back. He put his number in and I smiled at him.

"I wanted to be the first one in your contacts." he said smiling. I smiled up at him and got lost in his eyes. They are gorgeous. It looked as he was going to kiss me. What do I do? I don't know how to handle this? No! Plain simple. No. He's your brother’s best friend. Maddie rammed into my back and I signed in relief.

"What are you doing munchkin?" I said turning to her. She held up candy and my favorite movie. Peter Pan.

"Yessss!!" I took it from her and started dancing around.

"This is my favorite movie!"

"Think of the happiest things it's the same as having wings!" I sang and they all laughed.

"I say again 5 year old in a 17 year old." Luke said and they all walked away from me.

"Hey! Guys wait up don't forget me!" i yelled running after them. While i was running i pupped right into someone and fell on my butt.

"Watch where you're going yeah?" I heard a strangely familiar voice say. i got up to see the same guy that was creeping on Lucy a few days back. 

"Oh. It's you." we both said coldly to each other.

"So how's your little friend doing?" he asked me obviously referring to Lucy.

"That's none of your goddamn business now is it?" i said gritting my teeth.

"Oh little color haired freak thinks she tough." he said with a fake pout. He took a step to me and tried to grab my upper arm, but I stepped away from him. 

"Piss off."

"Oh darling i don’t think you should be being rude to someone like me." he said placing his hand on my cheek. I closed my eye feeling uncomfortable.

"You'll be mine eventually." 

"I don’t even know who you are." I stated my eyes still closed. 

"Hmm honey you'll know." he whispered in my ear.

"Hey what do you think you're doing." I head Michael say and i opened my eyes to find him walking to us.

"Oh thank god." I whispered pulling away from this kid and running to Michael. He pushed me behind him and pointed a finger at the kid.

"Come near her again and you'll be begging you didn’t." the kid rolled his eyes and walked off. Michael turned around to face me.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly looking for any harm done to me.

"I'm fine Michael really." I said smiling.

"Thank you." i hugged him.

"No problem." he said and patted my hair. I pulled away and he gave me another look as if saying "are you truly ok?" i nodded and he took my hand in his and walked outside to my siblings.

"What happened." Luke asked worriedly.

"Just someone stupid." I said and walked to go next to Maddie so I could ignore the warm feeling that I got when i was holding Michael's hand. 

"So i just got an email from the phone shop. Your case is ready!" Luke said reading from his phone.

"Yay! Let's go my family!" i said and ran into the shop. I walked over to to little desk with the man that I bought my case from.

"Hello!" i said excitedly.

"Oh hello dear. I'm sure you're here for your case I'll go get that for you now." he said and walked away. 

"Luke!" i called to the boy messing around with the phones. He lifted his head up as a response.

"I needs money!" I yelled and he chuckled walking over to me. The man came back and handed me my new case. I smile looking at the three of us. The empty feeling I've had in my heart since Lucy left simply...vanished. I took my phone out of my pocket and put the case on. These two are my family. I have two other brothers who I’m meeting tomorrow and I'll start living a happy simple life. Now i just have to get my emotions sorted out for a certain person.


End file.
